


Then.

by Byun_bun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dilf Lee know, M/M, More plot than porn, Piss, Pseudo-Incest, Shameless Smut, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: Minho tilted his head back, falling victim to the warm head pets,  “Then drink me up until you’re sick of me, and for the main course you can break my heart.”OrHyunjin sleeps with his mom's boyfriend.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Then.

"That was your mom," Minho stepped out from behind the glass patio door, "Her flight got cancelled so she won't be home until Monday."

" _Bummer_ ," Hyunjin rolled his eyes, pulling down his thick shades.

"Bummer," Minho repeated, hovering in the glass doorway, eyes browsing over Hyunjin's oiled-up figure like he was some cheap chanel knock-off, so deprecated, yet deliciously tempting. 

"You're such a creep," Hyunjin clicked his tongue, scowling playfully at the older man. He didn't disapprove of being watched, he actually preferred it. 

Hyunjin ran his hand over his warm chest, baby-oil glistening on his tanning skin. Relaxing beside the pool in a pair of shorts that were riding up his smooth thighs, long strands of black hair falling down his back and chest. 

Minho jaw tightened, jawline prominent while he said nothing. A head of healthy, thick blond hair falling just above his eyes. A look that wasn't worn often, but it was one that drove Hyunjin nearly mad with lust, eyes lingering on the polo shirt that had not one but all three buttons undone, muscular biceps and forearms on display. 

Hyunjin's tongue ran over his bottom lip slowly, pushing his shades back up over his eyes, head falling back into the cushioned seat. The warmth of the summer sun encasing his body. 

The patio door clicked closed and Hyunjin sighed, "I'd let that man fuck my brains out." 

~

"Minho?" Hyunjin called, kicking his shoes off at the front door. A pair of grey sweatpants resting on his hips, a grey muscle shirt cropped just above his belly button, silver jewelry with a diamond bunny figure and carrot dangling freely above his well-kept treasure trail. "Minho?" 

Hyunjin called his name a handful of times before ending up in the living room, spotting Minho's laptop open on the couch. He did a double look, "Minho? You home?'

Nothing. The house was silent. 

Hyunjin smirked and rushed to the laptop pulling it up onto his lap, "I bet you're a real pervert." 

He clicked over onto the browser, going to the history first, but there was nothing but a few pinterest recipes and some searches on growing produce. Hyunjin rolled his eyes, there had to be something here hidden somewhere. He closed off the browser and went to the documents, videos, recently opened, and photos. But there was nothing to be found, but then he thought again. It must be in plain sight. The porn was always stashed in plain sight. He went back through the recents. Taxes, Company policies, Receipts. All things that were linked to his landscaping company. 

Hyunjin sighed and furrowed his brows in thought. He clicked on the receipts tab and began scrolling through the list of documents, scans, and photos. And there it was, a folder with over 20GB of content, hiding amongst important work data, labelled "pool landscaping 2019' that was filled with an endless supply of gay born, photos and videos of every variety, but there was a pattern that caused Hyunjin’s lips to curl upwards. 

Minho was certainly as perverted as Hyunjin had expected, it was written in his handsome eyes. 

A collection of young men, pretty and ruined in the photos. Some dolled up and others dressed down, but there was some porn that just felt more personal, less like something that you would find on the local hub or the other seedy sites online. 

He pressed play on one of the videos. Sloppy wet sounds crackling through the computer speaker on max volume, but he didn’t flinch or blink, analyzing the familiar hand that gripped down into the blonde boy's head. 

It was Minho.

Swollen cock pumping in and out of drool-coated lips, a blindfold for anonymity as well as a thick skin-coloured bandage wrapping around a neck tattoo. But, Hyunjin pieced the puzzle together quickly. It was Jisung. 

Hyunjin scoffed, glaring down at the screen, anger bubbling in his chest while he watched Minho face-fuck his best friend's mouth. He couldn’t pull his gaze away though, letting the little number counter on the bottom of the screen, countdown as the time shortened.

“Hyunjin,” Minho’s voice called, front-door clicking shut. 

But, Hyunjin didn’t move, lips parting as the Minho in the video demanded that Jisung opened his mouth, the tip of his cock rest on Jisung’s tongue while he started to piss, the yellow stream trickling down his throat, until Jisung choked, coughing and smiling while the piss leaked down his chin. 

“What the fuck!” Minho griped, slamming the computer screen down, and yanking it away from Hyunjin’s lap, “Why are you going through my shit?”

Hyunjin looked up, head tilted, “If you didn’t want it seen, why did you leave it out in the open?”

Minho chuckled, tongue running over his bottom lip, “And here I thought you wouldn’t be able to find anything, guess you’re smarter than you let on."

What was that supposed to mean? Hyunjin was spoiled, yes. But dull he was not. Did everyone view him as just some himbo who was only going to college for the experience rather than climbing the ladder to his future? Of course he was going for both. 

Hyunjin clicked his tongue, “Pfft, who hides their porn in their work folders. It’s the oldest trick in the book.” 

Minho shrugged, turning to walk away, tossing his laptop back onto the couch with a sigh, “Whatever, you’ve already seen everything anyway. I got food, come eat before it's cold.” 

And with that Hyunjin was alone again in the living room, blowing a strand of black hair from in front of his face, crossing his long leg over the other. “Shit.” Hyunjin groaned, staring down at the black square on the couch cushion. _This is all your fault, you stupid laptop_. 

Hyunjin poked at his food, stirring the rice and cabbage mixture until it looked like something similar to slop. A pile of cold mush pushed into the center of his plate. He was just too annoyed to eat, why did it have to be Jisung of all people in the video. And the fact that while he was so oblivious to it all, pining over his mother’s boyfriend while said boyfriend was fucking his best friend.

“Minho?” Hyunjin looked up, dropping his metal chopsticks down onto the table. 

“What?” 

“Why Jisung, hmm? What does he have that’s _so special.”_

Minho sighed, looking up from his food, “Well, for starters, I’m not dating his mom.” 

"But cheating is okay?" Hyunjin questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Minho winced, "This isn't a conversation we should be having."

“I’m not a child.” 

“I never assumed you were.” 

“If you’re gay, why are you even with her?”

“Will you just drop it?” Minho warned, both wrists hitting into the table while he opened and closed his fist. . Jaw clenching while he looked away, gaze directed towards the crystal clear pool through the countless windows that littered the dining room and kitchen. Minho chuckled slightly. 

Was he going insane? Who laughs at themselves while in a serious discussion. Why did no one take Hyunjin seriously? 

“Or what?” Hyunjin provoked, leaning into the table, “What will you do, hmm?”

Minho shook his head and got up from the table, “Clean up when you’re done.” he spoke coldly, back turned to Hyunjin while he grabbed his keys from the wall hook and left. 

“Fucking prick.” 

~

“Hyunjin? Hyunjin?” Minho spoke softly, a hand placed delicately on Hyunjin’s waist, gently shaking him awake. 

Hyunjin stirred on the couch, a strand of hair falling into his mouth while he opened his eyes. Minho was crouched down in front of him, cheeks flushed bright pink while he smiled warmly. It made Hyunjin feel warm, his own cheeks heating while he starred at Minho, taking in how handsome and warm he looked. The scent of liquor lingering heavy in the air. 

“Come on, you shouldn’t sleep in the living room, you’ll catch a cold.” 

“Minho?” Hyunjin breathed, stretching out his arm to brush his fingers over Minho’s cheek. 

Fingers brushing over the subtle stubble that was already growing back, skin bumpy with acne scars, but still so warm and soft. Minho was beautiful. 

“Hyunjin, don’t,” Minho whispered sadly, blinking slowly, “I can’t hold myself back around you.”

“Don’t then.” 

Minho pressed forward, wet lips pressing into Hyunjin’s. The forbidden taboo stocking the fire in their hearts, kindling after kindling, burning up until smoke poured from their pores, devouring their oxygen. Hyunjin’s tongue ran over Minho’s bottom lip, taste buds tingling at the sweet liquor that lingered. 

Minho pulled away, “Hyunjin. I can’t do this.” 

“Then leave,” Hyunjin whispered bitterly, sitting up on the couch, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Avoiding Minho by staring out at the lit-up pool, purple and blue lights shimmering in the moving water, reflecting a pattern on the living room walls. 

He had expected Minho to just leave, but inside he dropped down to the floor sitting down with his back to the couch, looking out the living room window. 

“You asked me earlier, why Jisung?” Minho spoke softly, sounding as if he was on the verge of tears, “It was before meeting you. Before I got into an arrangement with your mother.” 

“Arrangement?”

“We aren’t exactly dating, per se. An open relationship of sorts, a desperate attempt for stability at our age. Your mother just didn’t want you to think any less of her for it, so we kept it a secret, you know? But I think you deserve to know.”

“Thank you,” Hyunjin smiles half-heartedly, “Do you like me, Minho?”

It was easy to talk like this. Hyunjin staring at the back of Minho’s round head, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the tempting strands of dirty blond hair. 

“Do you want me to?” 

“Mmm,” Hyunjin exhaled, eyes lowering down to the back of Minho’s neck. It was so cruel, the desperate emotions he felt while Minho was in the room, but the loneliness he felt while he was gone. Was this how it felt to pine after someone? Was that why he had felt so angry, replaying the image of Jisung and Minho on the back of his eyelids while he laid on the couch waiting for Minho to return home. 

“Even if it’s something that will really ever work, unhealthy at best?”

“Even so,” Hyunjin said, allowing his hand to reach out and stroke Minho’s hair. “That’s like asking, if you wouldn’t drink something delicious because it has an unhealthy amount of sugar, that’s just silly, Minho. I’m still going to drink it, probably in large doses until it makes me sick.”

Moderation was just a word to Hyunjin, he was an all-in or nothing at all kind of person. Always burning himself out over and over again, continuously chasing what he was told he couldn’t have. Who knows if he really liked Minho or if it was another one of his rebellious attempts to have something that was forbidden to him. 

Minho tilted his head back, falling victim to the warm head pets, “Then drink me up until you’re sick of me, and for the main course you can break my heart.”

Hyunjin leaned forward, pressing his lips to the inside of Minho’s neck, leaving an invisible kiss before pulling back, “Have you sobered up some?”

“Yeah,” Minho nodded, “I didn’t drink much, just a few drinks to drown out my self-pity.”

Hyunjin chuckled, standing up from the couch and waving his hand in front of Minho, “Come on, let’s go for a night swim.”

“It’s cold out, you’ll catch a cold,” Minho protested, looking up at Hyunjin’s shadowed face. 

“You’ll keep me warm, won’t you?”

 _Victory._ Minho reached forward connecting their hands while he got up off the floor on his own, his free hand tugging at his jeans that had ridden up while he was sitting on the hard floor. 

It was cool outside, a soft breeze blowing at Hyunjin’s hair, sweeping it away behind him. The pool had a heater that kept it at a consistent temperature, for winter use. But in the wintertime they usually entered the pool through the rec room that had a large glass patio door that led to a closed in portion of the large ‘L’ shaped pool that wrapped into the house, overlooking the bright city that buzzed on below them. 

Hyunjin pulled his arm away, crossing his arms over each other and gripping onto the hem of his muscle shirt, pulling it up and over his head in a single sweep, a silver necklace falling down onto his exposed chest. There was no pause as he dove his fingers under the elastic band of his sweatpants, pulling down sweatpants down along with his black boxers. 

“Hyunjin,” Minho groaned, turning his back on the younger. “What are you doing?”

“Swimming?” Hyunjin tilted his head innocently, “What do you find me ugly? Is that why you’re looking away?”

Minho spun around quickly, “No-no! The opposite, you’re so pretty Hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin ran his hand over his stomach, bumping the dangling belly piercing, “Come on, aren’t you gonna get undressed?”

Minho lifted his gaze— dangerous dark eyes roamed freely over the exposed skin, driving him mad with lust while he nodded and took off his own clothes, fighting every moment that his eyes could peel away from Hyunjin’s pretty figure. 

The waves of water and blue lights dancing off Hyunjin’s skin, elegantly, choreographed to every curve and bend. 

Hyunjin’s lip curved upwards, staring directly at the cock that rested between Minho’s thigh. It was beautiful. Filling his stomach with the fluttering-anxious need to have it inside of him. Feeling as though he would surely die if he got rejected this far into the scheme of steamy romance that he craved so desperately. 

“You’re not half bad yourself, old man,” Hyunjin smirked, stepping down first into the pool of water, submerging himself up to his hips while he turned back to look over at Minho who still stood at the top of the stairs. 

He looked like some kind of painting, the embodiment of an oil canvas coming to life, waves of blue and purple swirling together over his solid frame, the hues bleeding into one another while he stepped down slowly. His chest was sprinkled with patchy bits of chest hair that were hardly noticeable until his shirt was off completely. 

“Old man?” Minho scoffed, “I’m barely even forty, brat.” 

“Still nearly double my age, but that’s okay, you’re still cute.” 

Minho's jaw dropped, pushing his hands through the hip-deep water, flicking water up at Hyunjin’s face. A full-blown water fight erupted while they fought with the chlorinated weapon. Hyunjin giggled loudly while he tried his best to dodge Minho, whose only mission was to catch Hyunjin. 

“Come here,” Minho laughed, snaking his arms around Hyunjin’s waist and pulling him closer into him. Hyunjin stared up at him through wet eyelashes, black hair stuck to his face while Minho leaned in slowly, connecting their lips again. But pulled away quickly as Hyunjin burst into a fit of laughter, a mouthful of pool water falling from his pink lips. “Were you going to spit that at me?”

Hyunjin smirked, nodding his head slowly. 

“Brat,” Minho chuckled, dipping his head back down, tongue running over Hyunjin’s bottom lip slowly, sizing up his prey sensually. 

“M-Minho,” Hyunjin stuttered, pulling away slightly, “I want you to do what you did in the videos.” 

“You want me to piss on you?” Minho questioned, his grip tightening at Hyunjin’s bare waist. “Are you sure, Hyunjin? Is that something you’re even into?”

“Yeah, it is,” Hyunjin whined, “I want it so bad.” 

“Want it where?” Minho spoke, brushing his nose down the side of Hyunjin’s neck until his lips rested on his collarbone. Licking up a clean strip down the prominent bone, the bitter taste of the pool burning at his taste buds. “Come on, tell me what you want me to do.” 

“I want you to do exactly like in the video.” 

Minho chuckled, placing another kiss on Hyunjin's collarbone. "I want you to say exactly what you want. I don't want to overstep boundaries."

"Down my throat. I want to choke on your piss while it drips down my chin, and I want you to kiss me after. Like really fucking kiss me while you fuck my brain out." 

Minho bit down into Hyunjin's shoulder, teeth just barely piercing the skin, a low growl resonating from the back of his throat, "You're so crude, babe."

"Babe? That's a new one."

"Do you like it? Or is there a preferred sweet name you'd like more?"

"Babe," Hyunjin spoke slowly, "It's a cute pet name, but I've always fancied that thought of being called an angel by you."

"Angel?" Minho repeated the endearing nickname into Hyunjin's skin, "It suits you well."

“Show me what else suits me.” 

_Savouring._ Hyunjin’s eyes rolled back, the wet tongue entangled with his own. Back burning against the hard concrete wall of the pool, legs wrapped around Minho's waist. 

Drowning in the sweet drink that was so addictive, so obscurely addictive and crude. Taboo, yet utterly sexy. In the land of gods and monsters, Hyunjin was an elegant angel with delicate skin and enchanting eyes. Imploring for attention, desiring the scrutiny. Whereas Minho was a handsome monster, with rough hands and fuck-me eyes, but he had a heart of gold, pure intentions that somewhere along the line took a short detour. 

"Angel," Minho drew, half-shut eyes staring through Hyunjin. 

"Hmm."

"I want you."

"I'm all yours," Hyunjin giggled, drunk on the warmth that filled his abdomen. Spiral further and further into the abyss of no return. 

_Shifting_. Hyunjin kneeling down on his knees, the rough concrete digging into his skin, scraping and burning while he gagged around Minho’s cock, saliva pooling in the corner of his lips. 

Minho’s hand gripping into his hair roughly, “You take me so well, Angel.” 

Hyunjin chuckled, gurgling on the fluids that collected on the back of his tongue. Eyelashes fluttering beautifully through the tears that dripped down the curves of his defined face, collecting in the corners of his lip, mixing with the saliva. 

The taste of Minho’s cock imprinting onto his taste buds, sucking and swallowing around the twitching length. 

“Ah-Angel, I’m gonna piss.” 

Hyunjin welcomed the stream of warm liquid, gulping down the piss as best as he could with the cock resting on his tongue. The taste burned at the back of his throat, but it was so warm and inviting, filling his stomach. 

He tapped on Minho’s hip and pulled himself away, coughing, choking on the excess of piss. The left-over slobbery piss dripped down his chin while he tried to catch his breath, the still going stream of piss trail down his chest.

“Do I look pretty?” Hyunjin smiled weakly, looking up at Minho through watering eyes. 

“You look so fucking pretty,” Minho coos, reaching down to caress Hyunjin’s cheek, “I want to fuck you so badly, but I think we should get you cleaned up, Angel.” 

“No,” Hyunjin protested, scowling up at Minho, “Don’t treat me like that, don’t let your feelings pity me. Fuck me like I mean nothing Minho."

 _Burning._ Hyunjin melted into the comfort, bare-skin rubbing into the soft couch. Minho thrusting roughly between his slicked-up thighs, lubricant seeping from the stretched hole. Minho’s cock filling his hunger, satisfying his twisted cravings. 

A sinful bliss, irreversible. 

He was victorious, his efforts earning him the pounding of a lifetime. His delicate body pressed roughly into the couch, gripped down by Minho’s strong grip. Swollen belly aching to be emptied of the foreign fluid. Hyunjin had been pissed on before, it was the latest trend going around the campus, but he had never dared to drink it before. 

It was gross, but he couldn’t deny the way it made him feel all warm and tingling. Drinking his piss was an act of endearment that offered sickening butterflies each time the memory was remembered. 

"You're so tight," Minho moaned, his voice higher pitched while he fell victim to the pleasure. Enjoying the warmth of Hyunjin's walls tightening around his cock. 

_Release._ Hyunjin trembled, thighs shaking while Minho pushed out one final thrust. Riding out their highs and chasing the euphoric feeling, the way the early raindrops flows freely in the dewy morning grass. Blissful and warm. 

Minho sealed their lips together in another fated kiss, _savouring_ the sweet taste. _Shifting_ his weight so that his body was pressed comfortably into Hyunjin's, warm cum sticking to their bodies. _Burning_ skin, melting together in the hopeful embrace, coming down from their accelerated heights. Dopamine _releasing_ , spreading throughout their depleted bodies. Sleep weighing heavily on their eyelids. 

"Angel," Minho spoke warmly, voice raspy from his recent cries of pleasure. "Let's go shower okay? I'll help you."

Hyunjin smiles, eyes closed while he fought off the sleep that encased him like a weighted blanket. Minho washed both of their bodies thoroughly in the shower, forcing Hyunjin into a pair of sweatpants and a sweater. Minho tucked Hyunjin into bed, one last kiss pressed to his Hyunjin's forehead. 

Parting their separate ways. 


End file.
